1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fingerprint sensor, especially to a fingerprint sensor with Electrostatic Discharge (ESD) protection.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
With reference to FIG. 12, a conventional fingerprint sensor 50 has multiple sensing electrodes 51. To keep the sensing electrodes 51 from being damaged, an ESD protection electrode 60 is formed around the sensing electrodes 51 and is connected to a ground GND so that the static electricity charge is discharged to the ground GND.
Since the ESD protection electrode 60 is only connected to the ground GND, the positive and negative static electricity charges may not be discharged completely, and the sensing electrodes 51 and other electronic components may be damaged accordingly.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a fingerprint sensor with ESD protection to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.